<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You here dad by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944365">I Need You here dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Freddie is the son of Brian may,guitarist of Queen.Freddie has a secret boyfriend,Joshua Reyes(17).Freddie also has Cystic fibrosis,he's in and out of hospital a lot,he's on the transplant list for new lungs.Brian and Freddie are both hoping it happens,Brian knows of Freddie's boyfriend.Brian isn't allowed to stay with Freddie in hospital because of cross contamination that can happen.yet Freddie has to constantly shower and wash his hands everyday after dealing with G tube(feeding tube button).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie/Joshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Sixteen year old Freddie is the son of Brian may,guitarist of Queen.Freddie has a secret boyfriend,Joshua Reyes(17).Freddie also has Cystic fibrosis,he's in and out of hospital a lot,he's on the transplant list for new lungs.Brian and Freddie are both hoping it happens,Brian knows of Freddie's boyfriend.Brian isn't allowed to stay with Freddie in hospital because of cross contamination that can happen.yet Freddie has to constantly shower and wash his hands everyday after dealing with G tube(feeding tube button).<br/></em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>...................</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>November 1st 1977,Tuesday</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I'm the son of Brian May,the Guitarist of Queen.he knows i have a boyfriend,Joshua.i'm in and out of hospital for my Cystic fibrosis,it affects my lungs,Mucus builds up in my lungs.I take a lot of medication,i do treatments,afflovest,Nebuliser.Dad isn't allowed to stay with me while i'm in hospital but he's free to visit me anytime.they have their News of the World tour in ten days,i can't go,i'll be stuck in hospital for that time.</p><p>"Good Morning",dad says."Morning",i say."honey?are you feeling okay?",he asked"yes fine",i say."is this because you can't come on tour with us?",i nodded."Freddie,we'll all be sending you shit everyday if Roger sends you a bottle Vodka,do not drink it",he says"i wont,i can't",i say.I have a G tube button because of my CF,i tube feed and i do eat by mouth too."the boys are coming over",he says.i didn't answer,only picked at my food.</p><p>"eat up",dad says,i never finished my food.Walked to my room,put in my Nasal cannula,it helps me breathe.Looked at myself in the mirror,"i'm not weak",i muttered to myself.brushed my hair out,brushed my teeth.I sighed,i'm on a feed right now,sat at my desk.grabbed a wipe,washed my face and hands. </p><p>"Teddy bear?",uncle John"go away",i say.i feel like crap,i focused on homework."Teddy bear,we know you're upset",he says"you're not me!",i say."you came on tour with us in 1974",he says."because i got permission to"i say."i'm not allowed to this time,i already hate being away from dad",i say.</p><p>"i should be dead from the amount of times i've gone Code blue and my heart has stopped,",i say."i want to go on tour with you,BUT NO,my doctor wont allow it",i say."Freddie!",dad calls,i pick up my bag,grabbed my pills."ready?",he asked."i guess",i say."Freddie,the boys and i wont be leaving until the eleventh",dad says.</p><p>"i don't want to go",i say."i know Freddie baby",he says.i got in the car with dad,"Dad,i don't want to go",i say."i know",dad says.he pulled into the hospital,i had been sulking."stop the Sulk",dad warns,i roll my eyes.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Joshua,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"where r u?Im at the cafe waiting"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"im gonna be stuck in hospital until my dad and uncles get back from tour,they leave November 11th,so six months in total"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"OH COME ON"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i know,gotta deal with it Joshy"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My dad is making me,its for My OwN gOoD"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"you have CF babe,your dad is insane!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i know he is"</em>
</p><p>"off you phone",dad says,i put it into my pocket."go on,i'll see you in ten days",he says."i thought you promised to visit this time",i ask."freddie,we have shit to do",he says"i'm not GOING!",i bolted before dad could catch me.i walked into the cafe,"babe",Joshua"shut up",i say.he pulled me into his arms,"i'm not going,i wont survive without my dad for six months",i say.Joshua held me in his arms,"i've got you Freddie",he says.</p><p>we sat down in a booth,i wipe my tears."I'd hate to be away from my dad for six months",i say.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Freddie,</b>Dad)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I talked to your doctor"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"and?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"i dont give a crap anymore"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"language,he said you can stay in hospital for a month,then you will be staying with my parents for the five months"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"NO.I.Want.To.Go.With.You!YOU!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HEY!stop the attitude"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"No,i want to go with you dad.i hate being away from you"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i know Freddie baby,tell you what,you can come with us but you do your medication EVERY DAY we are on tour,includes the afflovest,nebuliser,inhaler"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"deal,love you"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"love you more"</em>
</p><p>I walked home,i let myself in."Freddie baby",dad says,i walk to him."hug",i say.he picked me up,i started full on crying."hey shh Freddie,i've got you honey",he says."i know it sucks",dad says."i don't want to be away from you",i say."i know baby bear,i know,you're coming with us,i'll make sure to get you referred over to another hospital",he says.</p><p>I nodded,Dad kissed my cheek.he puts me down,I had already taken my medication.I got my afflovest on with dads help.he turned it on,i relaxed."stop squirming!",dad teased."it tickles dad",i tell him."calm down",he says."do you want lunch?",he asked"yes please,are roger,John and Rami coming over?",i ask"of course,John's bringing Robert",i nodded.</p><p>I got my afflovest off,dad sorts out my nasal cannula for me"head up",i do."there you go",he says."you have to let me clean your G tube button",he says,kissing my nose.i giggle,i lift my hoodie.dad grabs the Q tips,cream,a clip pad that goes around it.dad starts to clean around it,"i know its sore",he says. </p><p>he clipped the pad around my button,he picked up the Syringe."i'm going to flush it",i nodded."it needs to be flushed",i say.dad slowly pushes the water into my button,"what's that face for?",dad asked"i can feel it dad,you forget i do have CF,i can feel when my feed stuff goes into my stomach",i smile.</p><p>"do you need to set up a feed?",dad asked"yes dad",i giggle.i sat up.dad helped me,i took a sip from my chocolate one"Freddie",he says"what?it tastes nice",i say.i set the pump up,"that'll be,Roger,John and his son Robert,Ronnie,Rami and Jim(Hutton)",i nodded.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Joshua,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad convinced my doctor,im not staying in hospital,im going on tour with them!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"really now?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YES JOSHY!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"shut the fuck up"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No,you have to be nice to me! I have CF!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Can i come over?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My dads friends(my uncles)are here"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"pwease Freddie?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"fine you dickhat"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Fuck you"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"if you could"</em>
</p><p>I'm cocky with Joshua,"hey dad,can my boyfriend come over?",i ask"sure but you two are to stay in my sight",i nodded.the doorbell rang,i got up with my feed pump."Joshy!",i smile"hey you",he says.We kiss"i love you",i say."i love you more baby boy",he says.i went back to laying on the sofa,disconnected my feed,flushed it.</p><p>"Joshy",i pout"what?",he asked."cuddle me Joshy,i know you want to",i say."fine",he says.he made sure to be careful of my G tube button."i love you Joshy",i smile"i love you too baby boy",he says.</p><p>"you two make the perfect couple",dad says"dad,i've been dating Joshy since i was fifteen",i say.Joshua kissed my cheek,"i love you Joshy",i smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A/N:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>So what do you guys want for this book?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>